Videocassette packages are typically made from plastic or thermal formed material. The package usually contains an inner chamber for holding the videocassette, and outer label for identifying the videotape contained therein. The outer label is usually applied by first attaching a graphic wrap material to the package, and then placing a sheet of graphic material between the package and the graphic wrap.
One problem associated with prior art videocassette packages is that they are difficult to automatically load. Specifically, as a videocassette is placed into the videocassette package by an automatic loading means, it must be in exactly the right position to fall into the chamber created on the inside thereof for holding the videocassette. If the videocassette is loaded slightly off-center, it will not enter the package. Rather, the videocassette gets stuck hanging on the package, partially inserted. On an automatic assembly line, this becomes a significant problem and results in lost time and money.
An additional problem is that numerous manufacturing steps are required to form the package. For example, a thermal formed package may require the addition of numerous layers in order to form the outside of the videocassette package.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for an improved videocassette package which is both easy to manufacture, and which may be loaded and unloaded efficiently and easily. More specifically, there exists a need in the art which will allow for the automatic loading and unloading of videocassette packages with videocassettes. Additionally, it is desirable to form the packages as quickly and inexpensively as possible.